


A Happy Birthday

by eigo130



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Twisting his face, Akira woke up and turned to remove himself from the bed.<br/>The space where Keisuke usually slept was empty. It took a few seconds for Akira to remember the circumstances of the day. His birthday."</p><p>Keisuke does his best to make Akira happy on his special day. </p><p>Birthday fic for Anellatulip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Birthday

Sunlight filtered through the thin curtains, and beams of the morning gold shot through moth holes into Akira’s face. The angle was set perfectly, right on his eyelids. Twisting his face, Akira woke up and turned to remove himself from the bed. 

The space where Keisuke usually slept was empty. It took a few seconds for Akira to remember the circumstances of the day. His birthday.  
He was given a day off from work. Akira did not ask for it, nor did his supervisors think too much of this event. But Keisuke, being loyal and helplessly devoted to the happiness of his lover, asked the higher ups to let Akira have this one day off.

Keisuke must have also believed that letting Akira sleep in was a good thing, a small pleasure to start off the day. Akira would have disagreed completely, but it was noticed that the bags under his eyes have lessened in intensity. 

Shuffling towards the kitchen, Akira made himself a cup of coffee and grabbed himself a Solid. Holding the Solid in his hand, Akira pondered on whether or not he should make himself a real meal or take the easy way out.

Ah, it felt like a lazy day. The Omelet Rice Solid could be his treat, and dinner would be made when Keisuke returned. With that decided, Akira plopped himself down on the couch and looked over the day’s events.  
Nothing.

Morning television shows were mind numbing, and the radio only went on about the rebuilding of their country and efforts placed into finding outlaws. Honestly, Akira was tired about all that, but it was a lot better than staring at the ceiling and doing nothing. 

Having already tidied up their small apartment a bit, and prepared dinner, Akira was left bored out of his mind. Glancing at the clock, a small thanks was made to a god he didn’t believe in. Keisuke will be home any minute now.

Or he should have.

30 minutes passed and a strange gnawing ate at the pit of Akira’s body. Did Keisuke get in trouble? The factory did have aggressive looking men working there, so the possibility of Keisuke stepping on their toes was… unfortunately very high.

With a sigh and a flashback to a similar incident, Akira stood to get himself dressed to go check up on the factory. As he opened the door to leave, he saw the bouncing brunette going down the hall. A relieved sigh broke from his chest, and Akira greeted Keisuke by the door.

“Akira! What are you doing by the door?”

Akira looked to the side, as if looking for something within their domicile. “You were late. I thought maybe you got caught up in something.”  
A grin shaped Keisuke’s face and the two went inside. 

“I was getting something from the store,” Akira then noticed that there was a plastic bag in the others hands, “and it took quite a while.”  
Akira did not raise any questions and led Keisuke to the table. “I made dinner. We need more meat.” Keisuke nodded, most likely making a mental note of it for another day. The mystery bag was on the table when Akira returned with the reheated food. His eyes could not be drawn away from the bag.

By the look of it, there was a box inside it. Not very large, but not small either. Eyes darted up towards Keisuke, who seemed to have noticed the curious spark in usually apathetic eyes. 

“You want to open it, Akira?” Keisuke asked after swallowing the food he had been previously chewing. Before Akira answered, Keisuke pushed his plate to the side and started peeling away the plastic bag and placed the box at the center of the table. Akira too moved the plate and focused his attention to the middle.

The element of surprise died the moment the sweet aroma leaked from the box. “Its cake!” Keisuke announced, too late. 

“It looks nice.” Keisuke pouted at this statement, but instead of replying back, handed a small spoon to Akira. 

“Try it! The baker said it is one of their bests.” Akira hesitated for a moment. Obviously Keisuke didn’t know that bakers intentions in saying that, but he figured that was like Keisuke. Scooping up a corner of the cake, Akira brought it to his lips and tasted the sweet substance.

Was it the best the baker had to offer? Hopefully not. But it was good, Akira had to admit. Keisuke must have interpreted the looked on Akira’s face as one of enjoyment, because he was suddenly beaming and eating the cake along with Akira.

“How was work?” The momentary silence was broken by Akira, and Keisuke looked up as if he had not expected Akira to ask such a normal question.

“It was good! I heard there was an accident in another department, but it was nothing serious. Oh! The manager told me to say ‘Happy Birthday’!”

“I will thank him tomorrow. I’m glad you didn’t get hurt.”  
“I wouldn’t get hurt so easily!”  
“Of course…of course…” A look of distraught marked itself on Keisuke’s face, and Akira could not help but laugh. Keisuke put down his fake front, and laughed along with Akira.   
“Ah! How did you spend your day Akira?” 

As if the memories of doing nothing but dull activities hurt him, Akira cringed a bit. “Watched television and listened to the radio. Took a nap at some point. Also cleaned up a bit- there was dust behind the door.”  
Akira looked at Keisuke with sharp eyes. “Not that you would know that.”

Keisuke waved his arms in defense. “I swear I clean behind there! It has just… been a while…” Akira’s stern looked twisted to a smile and he scooped the last of the cake into his mouth. 

It soon became time for the two of them to sleep. Just because he received the day off didn’t mean Akira had the following day off as well. Keisuke huddled himself closer to his partner and pulled the blanket up.  
Akira faced the wall, his back to Keisuke. A yawn broke through Akira’s chest and he moved himself closer to keisuke. It seemed that Akira was about to drift asleep when he felt a sudden pressure on the side of his cheek.

A kiss.

“I didn’t say this to you earlier but… Happy birthday Akira.” Akira rolled his eyes, but smiled to himself. What a romantic.

“Thank you Keisuke… good night.”  
“Goodnight Akira, love you.”  
“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even think there is an official date set for Akira's birthday. Does he even celebrate his birthday. Does he know it? Who knows, but let's pretend we do. Happy birthday Anella!


End file.
